One Chance
by ghilliekitten
Summary: Jack has really done it this time. How do we know this? He's lying on the floor of a prison. How far will he go to get himself out of trouble and save the ones he loves?
1. Chapter 1

A/N - okay, here it is – my first ever Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic! It's kind of random, probably very cheesy, but please give it a chance anyway. I hope you have fun reading it …

Disclaimer – I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean … sadly …

Captain Jack Sparrow was lying on the floor of the prison. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable spot on the floor, but it would have to do. Every time he had tried to move, it only made the pain worse. He told himself, over and over again that he deserved this – especially after all that had happened.

His ship had sunk and many of the crew had gone down with it, and the crewmembers that hadn't gone down with the ship had been hung.

Many people had also died during the battle itself, including his friend Will Turner. Will had died, leaving his fiancée, Elizabeth still alive.

As for Elizabeth … she had been forced into a loveless marriage with Commodore James Norrington. Jack sighed inwardly … he could see why she would be angry with him, and he didn't expect (or receive, for that matter) any forgiveness from her, let alone help. Not that it would have made much difference, he thought. By all rights he should have gone down with the Pearl, but he had been captured before she had gone down.

And so, Jack was left with nothing (or very little) else to do but think, and wonder where he had gone wrong. It had been clear they had sailed into a trap set by the British navy, even though Anamaria had tried to warn him of something like this…

Jack tried to divert his thoughts away again. Anamaria had also been killed during the battle … he tried to think of something else, anything else, but his thoughts always wandered back to Anamaria … and then, rather unexpectedly, there was an interruption to Jack's thoughts.

"Jack Sparrow." Came a voice from the door … well, the entrance, of the prison cell. The voice was obviously feminine, and Jack wondered for a moment if it was Elizabeth coming to say she forgave him, and wanted him to know that before he died … but it wouldn't be … No one was really allowed to come see prisoners, except with special permission. In light of remembering that, he wondered who would have enough influence to be able to pull the necessary strings to come see him. Elizabeth might be able to ask her father, or her husband, but, knowing them, Jack doubted she would be granted permission, yet another reason why he didn't expect to see her. He briefly wondered if it was even someone he wanted to talk to, but decided to talk anyway. It at least broke the monotony.

"Aye" he heard his voice respond, but it was a voice so weak he hardly recognized it as his own. Then, out of intense curiosity, he added

"Who are you?" he could see that someone was there, but couldn't make out who it was.

"I am Fand, wife of Manannan Mac Lir, God of the Sea"

She walked over to Jack, and sat down next to where he was lying.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, wondering if she was going to escort him to the next world.

"_How do I answer that?"_ Fand thought, _"I can't tell you the truth as to why I'm here … not yet. "_

"I'm here to give you a second chance" she told him instead.

"_A second chance?" _Jack could barely believe what he was hearing.

"_Yes. You want to set everything right, don't you?"_

"_Of course…"_

"Because I can give you that chance. I can give you one chance to set everything right … are you up to it?"

"I think so … yes." Jack said, deciding. Anything was better than this. Fand said something in a language that Jack couldn't understand, and the cell began to spin … slowly and first, and then it got faster. Jack began to feel dizzy – very dizzy. He wondered how this second chance was going to work. If he had thought to mention it to himself, he might have said he was a little nervous, but Captain Jack Sparrow never gets nervous.

Slowly, the scenery began to change, and Jack's dizziness and pain began to go away. When the scene around them came into focus, Jack didn't feel the dizziness or the pain at all. In fact, even the injuries he had received during the battle were gone as well.

He stood up, turned around and took a proper look at Fand for the first time. She was about as tall as he was. Her deep brown, almost black hair was bound up in intricate braids around her head, so he couldn't tell how long it was. Her hair contrasted with her gray – green eyes, and her pale skin. She had high cheekbones, a finely chiseled nose, and a delicate chin, below her full lips. She was wearing a full-length dress, with long loose sleeves. It was made of a light silk that was a deep royal blue, trimmed with silver. She was wearing a silver torque around her neck, and silver bracelets. She was also barefoot and wearing a silver anklet.

The waves on the beach they were on were lapping at her bare feet, and Jack noticed that they were on a beach very near to the town on Tortuga.

"Thank you" he said, wishing he could find better words to express her gratitude for what she had given him, but not sure why she was helping him. He decided to come right out and ask.

" I can't pretend I'm not grateful, but I still don't understand why you are helping me this way." He said, wanting to understand, but not wanting to offend the wife of the Sea God.

"The reason is simple." Fand said, making an impulsive decision, and not at all angry. "I'm helping you because I love you."

A few years ago, this statement would have made Jack Sparrow a very happy man, but these days … it was a little more complicated than that. But he didn't think about it too much because Fand was explaining something to him, and he thought it best to listen, and not be off in his own little world.

"Now, listen" Fand was saying. "You must figure out what went wrong, and stop it. I'll help you if I can, but I'm not sire how that may be at the moment." She said, and took a few steps towards Jack.

"but first of all, some advice.. You probably already realize it, but the sooner you figure out what's wring, the better your chances if fixing it. Don't forget, you have one chance, and one chance only. That is all I can give you."

She pulled him close in a warm embrace, and gave him a long passionate kiss.

" Now, go – the crew of the Black Pearl will be missing their captain. I'll see you later" she said. She kissed him again, lightly, and disappeared.

"But I…" Jack stammered after her "I already have a wife!" Then, deciding he had other problems to worry about at the moment, sighed, and started walking towards Tortuga

A/N – Wow! This is kinda a long chappie … I guess that's cool; now that it's been edited a billion times …

Please REVIEW and I will hopefully update soon! Here are your options for automated reviews!

This story was horrible! Don't bother going on with it!

This story was interesting … keep it up.

This story was very trippy, and I am undecided as to if I like it or not. I guess it will depend on the direction it takes… 

I hated this story. Delete it

I liked this story, keep it up.

This story could be better, so try to improve by the next chapter.

Of course, you can always be creative, and write your own review, but please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – well, here is the second chapter! YAY! (I think) I hope you like it …

Disclaimer – I don't own it. Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to people who are much more creative than I am. Not to mention I have no money to buy the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean, even if they would be willing to sell it to me …

Oh, and thank you to my AWESOME reviewers!

Zippy – Wings – I hope this answers your question … it's a little different than a flashback, but …

Oh and yes I do have Xaaxawa.

DearAngelGirl – thanks for the review … I hope this answers your question

Jack paused in his walk to Tortuga, and just stood there for a few minutes, staring out to the sea. He was feeling completely overwhelmed by what she was asking of him, and also by what she was giving him. She had given him a chance to set things right; to save the lives of his crew, his friends, his wife. In return, he was asking him to betray her … his Ana … he couldn't do it …

But if he didn't, if Fand wouldn't help him because he refused her love, then she would die; his Ana, who he loved more than life itself, more than treasure, more than the sea … his Ana would die. He had to go through with this. Even though it would break his heart to hurt his Ana, Jack knew it would hurt him worse if she died because he failed.

Jack started to walk again towards Tortuga, still lost in thought. What exactly was he supposed to do to stop the impending disaster? He didn't even know what day he had returned to! How was that supposed to work? He decided to find out what day it was as soon as he could, and get organized from there. By asking the first person that he met, he found out that it was the sixth of July, the day before the Black Pearl was going to set sail. He decided to forget coming up with a plan right off the top, he had to find Gibbs and Ana and delay the sailing of the Black Pearl for at least a little while. And he had to find them NOW! But where were they? Probably working on getting the ship ready to sail … it took a long time and the crew was always very careful about the provisions aboard. He decided to check the Black Pearl. Marty and Cotton … well, Cotton's parrot at any rate, told him that Ana had left a few hours ago to get some more supplies, (he wasn't sure exactly what) and Gibbs had just left with Duncan and Ladbroc to get some more rum for the voyage. Deciding that a drink would do him good, and that he had a better chance of finding Gibbs anyway, (since he had no idea where to look for Ana) he tried his favorite haunt – The Faithful Bride. Sure enough, there was Gibbs, Ladbroc and Duncan, having some rum, and (Jack assumed) waiting for the rum they were going to take back to the Black Pearl. After ordering his own rum, Jack sat down next to Gibbs

"Did you get extra rum?"

"That I did. So, when exactly do we set sail tomorrow?"

"We don't"

"What?"

"Something's come up, and we need to stay here for a few days."

"How many?"

"I don't know, but we're going to have to stay here for now. Just be ready when I give the order to leave."

"Aye Cap'n" but it wasn't anyone at the table who said it. Jack turned and saw Anamaria.

"I thought I'd find you here" she said. "Mind if I join the party?"

"No, please do. I was just saying that we aren't leaving tomorrow."

"I was hoping you'd say that. We need to replace the sails on the Pearl – it's been at least a year since we replaced them, and we should probably re – check the supplies while we're at it."

"Well, on a venture like this, we can't afford to be sloppy." Even as he said it, Jack wondered if he had just said something stupid.

Anamaria made a mental note to ask Jack if he knew something they didn't, not to mention what exactly had come up, and Jack made a mental note to do a complete weapons re – haul and upgrade while they were getting the new sails. Already he was thinking of ways to make the arms of the Black Pearl stronger.

He was thinking about adding another row of cannons below decks, and some cannons on deck. He decided to double the number of weapons aboard – each person would have to carry at least double the personal arms, and he wanted to have a stash of weapons aboard as well – rifles, pistols, swords, daggers, cutlasses, whatever there was available – everything that was available. He was sure it was just a simple matter of GETTING it … the whole plan might not fall into place, but if he made an effort. He was at least hoping that it was just a simple matter of getting the weapons, and not also a matter of explaining why it was there. He hoped they wouldn't need the weapons, but …

Later that evening, Jack and Anamaria were staying in their room in an inn not too far from The Faithful Bride. The curtains were drawn, and the only light came from the candles around the room.

"Alright, Jack, what are you hiding"

"What do you mean?

"I mean that a day ago you were all set to go, and now you are delaying and being extra careful. It isn't like you Jack. Before, you were all eager to go after the treasure, and now … now you hesitate. I guess I'd like to know why."

Jack paused. A suspicious Ana was the LAST thing he needed at this point. Much as he wished he could explain to Anamaria that this was their only option, if they wanted to survive, that is, and that he had to leave her for Fand, even though it broke his heart. He couldn't tell her that.

He couldn't tell her he was sent back from the future; that would involve awkward questions, and questions Jack didn't really want to answer at this point. He knew that he would have to someday, but he didn't want to. Not today.

"I just think it would be better to be cautious. You were right; getting new sails was a really good idea. They could have ripped, and then what? Well, now we don't have to think about it; and we'll have backup sails as well.

"Oh, really?" said Anamaria, but she was smiling.

"Really" said Jack, smiling back at her in a more mischievous way.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Ana?" she took a few steps, closing the distance between them.

"I know how much I love you, Jack" she said, and they kissed; a fierce passionate kiss. And with a giggle, she knocked him down on the bed, flopped down next to him, and kissed him again.

_Jack was in his cabin aboard the Black Pearl, looking at the map and trying to find a good potential place to land the ship. But the map only showed the island, and the location of the treasure, so Jack decided to pull out another map of the region. _

_What he found surprised him – there wasn't just the one island, there were many smaller islands that surrounded it. He didn't have too long to think on the matter, though, because he heard the familiar call of "Sail Ho!" followed by cannon fire. This was, in Jack's own words "Not good!" _

_He ran onto the deck of the Pearl, the cannon fore increased in frequency, as he got to the deck. _

_He could see that there was more than one ship attacking them. There were at least five, completely surrounding the Black Pearl. He realized that they had probably hidden somewhere behind the islands waiting for him to come. The fact that this was the British navy wasn't encouraging, either. He immediately began to give out orders, and draw up a quick battle plan._

"_Lay heavy fire on the ships on the east! Return all other fire, when there's an opening, take it! Cotton, Marty, Moises, Duncan you man the cannons on the starboard side, Pintel, Ragetti, Ladbroc, you take the cannons on the port side!"_

"_We need to sink one of those ships" Jack thought. "If we can sink one – just one, we can escape … if we're close enough…" _

_A burst of cannon fire cut that thought short. The main mast came crashing down right on top of several crewmembers. Many had broken bones – one of Jack's legs was crushed, and several of his ribs were broken as well. A few, like Will were killed instantly when the mast fell. _

_With a great effort, Jack sat up enough to see what was going on, and the odds were turning even more drastically against him - the Navy soldiers were boarding HIS ship! _

_Ana, however noticed that Jack had been injured, and ran over to him, to try and help him. _

"_Jack!"_

"_Ana!" he tried to sit up even further, and tell her that he was okay, but failed._

"_You're hurt" she knelt beside him._

"_I'm sure there are others who are hurt worse that I am. I'll be fine, just take care of yourself." _

"_Ah, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow" came a voice from behind him. He could only suppose it was someone from the navy who had boarded his ship. _

"_Go away" snapped Anamaria._

"_Ah, the pirate wench" Ana drew her sword, and from the sound of it, so did the soldier, and they began to swordfight. The navy soldier had the advantage, however; he was a full time soldier. _

_Jack hated not being able to help Ana, especially when he knew that it would mean her life. And it did, just as he knew it would. But it wasn't for lack of trying – Jack tried to reach the throwing knife in his boot, but to no avail. Then he realized that that wasn't the only knife he had, and grabbed the one he had attached to his belt. He hurled it as hard as he could towards the naval soldier. The knife found it's mark, but it was too late to save Anamaria_

_He didn't feel any more pain after that – the only pain that mattered was loosing Ana … _

Jack woke with a start, covered in cold sweat, and slightly disoriented. He looked down on the other side of the bed, relief washing over him to see Ana there, sleeping peacefully.

A/N – well, how was that? Not too bad I hope … by the way this is NOT the end … that would be a HORRIBLE cop – out! And I'm just not that type of writer … so, sorry, but you'll just have to put up with me … Oh, and yeah … Fand makes a major appearance in the next chapter … just in case you were wondering where she went …

Well, here are your automated reviews!

This story is stupid, and far too cheesy. You should just delete it and save us all the trouble of reading it!

Jack! Married to Anamaria! (Makes a noise of indignation) puh – leeze! And who exactly is this Fand character?

It's okay, here's how you can improve the next chapter …

I liked this story … it interests me …

I loved this story! Update soon!

Of course, you can totally disregard the automated reviews, and write your own. That would be cool too!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - yes, yes, yes, I know I'm a horrible person for giving a cliffie and not updating this story in ... what, more than a month? sigh I apologise for the shortness and probable cheeseness of this chapter ... Anywho, that aside, I hope you like this chapter. ... and a thank you to all my awesome reviewers!!_

_Disclaimer - Don't own it. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Even though it was still very dark outside, Jack didn't think he could stand to be in the room any more. It suddenly seemed small and cramped. He thought he would go crazy if he didn't get out and get some fresh air, and maybe take a walk. Jack thought about waking Anamaria, but thought better of it - she had been having problems sleeping recently, and he knew that if he woke her up, she probably wouldn't get back to sleep that night, and he didn't want to be the cause of that. He quietly left the room, trying not to let the door squeek, and went down to the beach. He wasn't really sure what he was doing there, except that he knew that he felt so … he wanted to be doing something, anything. Then there was the dream. Why would he be having a dream like that now? It wasn't like he needed reminding … He knew there had to be something he was overlooking, but what?

He paced back and forth for a while, and then just stared out at the sea, so lost in thought that he didn't even hear her coming. Anamaria knew he'd feel guilty because she'd woken up, but it really wasn't his fault. She didn't want to make him feel guilty, but she knew that something was bothering him, and she wanted to help.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I wish I could tell you" he said _I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't. It would ruin everything, and I can't let that happen, no matter what._

"You can."

"It was a dream" he said after a moment, taking her in his arms, letting the feeling of her being there with him wash away all his doubts, his fears. He didn't know what he'd ever do if he lost her again. They kissed, letting the feeling of being together wash over them. Anamaria had a sudden thought, and became afraid - what if something happened to Jack? She didn't know what she would do ...

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo - a few hours later - ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Commodore James Norrington was getting very tired of hiding on Tortuga, however, capturing Jack Sparrow was, in his opinion, much more important than remaining visable, or remaining in Port Royal, for that matter. And so far he had managed to escape detection. _so far so good._

"What can you tell me" he asked the man standing slightly behind him "of the recent developments for the plan Jack Sparrow has to go after the treasure of Isla Dioses? Is everything going as planned, and on schedule?"

"There has been a delay." The man said. Norrington spun around to look at him. He was about as tall as the commodore himself, and his face was concealed behind the hood of a cloak. Norrington wished he could have concealed his surprise that way.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that one day, Jack Sparrow just decided that a whole bunch of repairs needed to be done on the Black Pearl, so they weren't setting sail right away.

"Do you think he's on to something?"

"I don't know – it's hard to tell" the man paused.

"If we don't know then we should assume that he knows what we're planning." Norrington interrupted, wishing it was simpler than that – Jack Sparrow might not know what they were planning, but all the same, this development called for a complete change of plans.

"But what are you going to do about it?"

"Do you think I'd tell you?" Norrington asked angrily. "Just because I trust you enough to tell me the goings on in Jack Sparrow's life does not mean I trust you enough to tell you anything about mine. Let me know if there are any further developments." Norrington passed a small bag of coins over to the other man, then icily turned back on the stranger to look out at the sea.

"Just one more thing." the stranger said. Norrington turned around again and met the stranger's gaze with one that was just as hard and determined. "Promise me she won't be hurt."

"That was never a condition." the stranger reached for a weapon. Norrington couldn't tell if it was a sword or a pistol that was under the stanger's cloak.

"Promise me!" the stranger demanded.

"Fine." Norrington said in a hard sort of voice. "I'll do what I can."

"Make sure it's good enough." And with that, the stranger turned and left.

"_I have been waiting to get revenge on Jack Sparrow ever since he first arrived in Port Royal,"_ Norrington thought_ "And I know Lord Beckett has been waiting for revenge even longer than I have. Now we'll finally get a chance to exact it. If we play our cards right."_ All he could do now was hope he was doing just that, and trust in the plan he was forming.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N - again, I hope this chapter was okay ... __and here are your automated reviews (for those who want to use them) _

_- This chapter was horrible. _

_- This chapter was okay, but it needed serious fixing. _

_- Loved it. _

_- This was wierd and funky, and not what I expected. _

_- Will you PLEASE stop inflicting your cheesy writing on us!! _

_Of course, if you want you can write your own review ... that would be cool as well ... _


End file.
